gknowledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Green bibliography
The following Green bibliography includes those that make mention of, or have some relevance to, the ecology movement or the Green Movement or green economics. Note that this is distinct from an overtly political "list of Green party issues" or "Green Party policy". Most articles take the same neutral point of view of other articles, and acknowledge criticisms. But in some cases, they describe non-controversial observations that simply have no criticism other than one from inertia. Some articles may also tend to natural point of view or sympathetic point of view, especially if they describe terms that are used mostly by Greens. The articles also vary widely in quality. For example "London Congestion Charge" is of very high quality, and could be considered a target. While it is neutral, it can be used in particular to persuade politicians to support such charges. A more realistic "autonomous building" type article explains the concept, gives good examples, and makes it easy to research the topic further at specialist sites. And there are many stubs or incomplete articles like "green roof" which at least helps someone interested in the topic find other obviously related material so they are using the right words to talk about the topic, and launch searches using those words, and talk about policies in those words in live meetings. Having such articles, of any quality, allows 'best practices' to be easily found and compiled everywhere, and makes the tidal flow of sustainable concepts just that much harder to resist. It also helps those interested in such topics identify each other through Page History, and also identify opponents of these views. As more expertise is recruited, articles can be easily upgraded later on. See en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Ecoregions for an example of a project to systematize information critical to ecology, and WikiProject Body, Cognition and Senses for an example of how to remove systematic bias derived from the mechanistic paradigm from former Wikipedia articles, which tend to be extremely biased in this way. However, some at Wikipedia attempt to practice http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ecological_wisdom in their http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/consensus_decision_making . Donella Meadows' twelve leverage points to intervene in a system were being applied at Meta-Wikipedia as a framework for removing some of the systematic abuses from Wikipedia project governance. Wikipedia User Anthere called this 'listening to our garden'. She also wrote the http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/disarmament_crisis_of_March_2003 . Read also the material on http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/natural_point_of_view . The following are topic areas, from yard to planet scale of usefulness: If you have material on these, well, anyone can "edit this page". key individuals wikipedia:Marilyn Waring http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Weizenbaum http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynn_Margulis http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane_Jacobs http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_J._Oakerson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Carol_Moore http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Vandana_Shiva http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Jared_Diamond http://wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Bastow_Wilson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/E._O._Wilson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Craig_Rosebraugh http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhammad_Nijatullah_Siddiqui http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Syed_Nawab_Haider_Naqwi http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Nasim_Butt http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Herman_Daly http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Amory_Lovins http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Hunter_Lovins http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Hawken http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Costanza http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem_Azzam http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Sayyed_Hossein_Nasr http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Milani http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Harding http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Amartya_Sen http://wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Kenneth_Galbraith http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Black http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Naomi_Klein http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Anatol_Rapoport http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatima_Mernissi http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Leila_Ahmed http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Arundhati_Roy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Zerzan http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Quinn http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Merryl_Wyn_Davies http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Ziauddin_Sardar http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Ismael_al-Faruqi http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Munawar_Ahmad_Anees http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Alija_Ali_Izetbegovic http://wikipedia.org/wiki/M_Umar_Chapra http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamid_Enyat http://wikipedia.org/wiki/John_McMurtry http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Homer-Dixon http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Nickerson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Jordan http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Hunter http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Dee_Hock http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_Gore (positive theoretically) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/G._W._Bush (in the negative sense almost wholly) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Lewis_Thomas http://wikipedia.org/wiki/K._Eric_Drexler http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_Hanson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Korten http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernard_Crick http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Niccolo_Machiavelli (hard to ignore old Nick) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Axelrod http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Starhawk http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane_Goodall http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Joy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Macintyre (UCCB, GPI Atlantic) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Winona_LaDuke http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Cynthia_McKinney http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Arianna_Huffington http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_Russow historical figures (traditionally documented) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Lao_Tze http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Confucius http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddha http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhammad (by far the most reliably documented) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Xuan_Zang http://wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Francis 20th century notables (deceased but well documented) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Gandhi http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Luther_King http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Aldous_Huxley http://wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Orwell http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_Innis http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Marshall_McLuhan http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Irving_Janis http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_Carson http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Petra_Kelly http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Donella_Meadows http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Dian_Fossey green habitation-to-settlement economy (urban and building infrastructure) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/land_ethic http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Gardening http://wikipedia.org/wiki/matriarchy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/co-housing http://wikipedia.org/wiki/urban_planning http://wikipedia.org/wiki/car-free_zone http://wikipedia.org/wiki/urban_wilderness http://wikipedia.org/wiki/zoning http://wikipedia.org/wiki/hima http://wikipedia.org/wiki/haram http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bioshelter http://wikipedia.org/wiki/biosphere http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Biosphere_II http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Biosphere_III http://wikipedia.org/wiki/biome http://wikipedia.org/wiki/earth_shelter http://wikipedia.org/wiki/earth_structure http://wikipedia.org/wiki/wild_garden http://wikipedia.org/wiki/roof_garden http://wikipedia.org/wiki/community_garden http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Allotment_(gardening) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/garden_classroom http://wikipedia.org/wiki/kitchen_classroom http://wikipedia.org/wiki/edible_schoolyard http://wikipedia.org/wiki/aquaculture http://wikipedia.org/wiki/living_machine http://wikipedia.org/wiki/indoor_garden http://wikipedia.org/wiki/indoor_air_quality http://wikipedia.org/wiki/smog http://wikipedia.org/wiki/chronic_toxicity http://wikipedia.org/wiki/living_wall http://wikipedia.org/wiki/water-wise_gardening http://wikipedia.org/wiki/precision_agriculture http://wikipedia.org/wiki/street_reclaiming http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bicycle_repair http://wikipedia.org/wiki/traffic_calming http://wikipedia.org/wiki/mass_transit http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bicycle-friendly http://wikipedia.org/wiki/congestion_charge http://wikipedia.org/wiki/toll_bridge http://wikipedia.org/wiki/toll_road http://wikipedia.org/wiki/pedestrian-friendly http://wikipedia.org/wiki/pedestrian_underpass http://wikipedia.org/wiki/pedestrian_overpass http://wikipedia.org/wiki/autonomous_building http://wikipedia.org/wiki/off_the_grid http://wikipedia.org/wiki/autonomous_village http://wikipedia.org/wiki/arcology http://wikipedia.org/wiki/irrigation_system http://wikipedia.org/wiki/biosolid http://wikipedia.org/wiki/sewage_system http://wikipedia.org/wiki/biome http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bioneer http://wikipedia.org/wiki/planetworker http://wikipedia.org/wiki/ecological_building_materials http://wikipedia.org/wiki/space_of_flows http://wikipedia.org/wiki/wayfinding http://wikipedia.org/wiki/healthy_city http://wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Health_Observatory http://wikipedia.org/wiki/built_environment http://wikipedia.org/wiki/grown_environment http://wikipedia.org/wiki/intentional_community http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-anarchism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Eden_Alternative http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-feminism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/electricity_generation green family-level settlement-to-ecoregion economy (micro-economics) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/ecoregion http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bioregion http://wikipedia.org/wiki/micro-climate http://wikipedia.org/wiki/green_city http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-village http://wikipedia.org/wiki/service_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/soft_energy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/hard_energy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_Step http://wikipedia.org/wiki/transformative_learning http://wikipedia.org/wiki/transformative_justice http://wikipedia.org/wiki/equity-restorative_justice http://wikipedia.org/wiki/restorative_justice http://wikipedia.org/wiki/genuine_progress http://wikipedia.org/wiki/genuine_progress_indicator http://wikipedia.org/wiki/genuine_progress_index http://wikipedia.org/wiki/waste_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/casino_capitalism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/effluent_society http://wikipedia.org/wiki/dominator_culture http://wikipedia.org/wiki/appropriate_technology http://wikipedia.org/wiki/quantitative_development http://wikipedia.org/wiki/true-value_software http://wikipedia.org/wiki/de-material_world http://wikipedia.org/wiki/regenerative_development http://wikipedia.org/wiki/regenerative_finance http://wikipedia.org/wiki/community-based_regulation http://wikipedia.org/wiki/economic_conversion http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Eco-Industrial_Park http://wikipedia.org/wiki/industrial_ecology http://wikipedia.org/wiki/community-design_pattern_language http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbohydrate_Economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/community_currency http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Citizen_Assembly http://wikipedia.org/wiki/green_development_strategy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/green_work http://wikipedia.org/wiki/recycling green social level ecoregion-to-ecozone-scale (intermediate economics) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/ecozone http://wikipedia.org/wiki/land_abuse http://wikipedia.org/wiki/land_ethic http://wikipedia.org/wiki/product_lifecycle http://wikipedia.org/wiki/product_stewardship http://wikipedia.org/wiki/full_cost_accounting http://wikipedia.org/wiki/product_substitution_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/new_materialism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/hyperhygienist http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-tribalism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-feminism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-tourism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/eco-anarchism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/palliative_care http://wikipedia.org/wiki/elders'_three_plagues http://wikipedia.org/wiki/human_potential http://wikipedia.org/wiki/human_development_theory http://wikipedia.org/wiki/development_as_freedom http://wikipedia.org/wiki/welfare_economics http://wikipedia.org/wiki/wealth http://wikipedia.org/wiki/illth http://wikipedia.org/wiki/years_of_life_lost http://wikipedia.org/wiki/disability_adjusted_life_year http://wikipedia.org/wiki/hospital_episode http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_indicator http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_determining_factor http://wikipedia.org/wiki/performance_assessment_indicator http://wikipedia.org/wiki/composite_deprivation_indicator http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_action_zone http://wikipedia.org/wiki/small_area_analysis http://wikipedia.org/wiki/personal_social_services http://wikipedia.org/wiki/social_change_strategy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/primary_care_group http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_authority http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_security http://wikipedia.org/wiki/longitudinal_study http://wikipedia.org/wiki/health_outcome http://wikipedia.org/wiki/urban_secession http://wikipedia.org/wiki/rural_sustainability http://wikipedia.org/wiki/mandatory_labelling green global ecozone-to-species economy (macro-economics) http://wikipedia.org/wiki/globalization http://wikipedia.org/wiki/humanism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/productivism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Fordism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/value_of_life http://wikipedia.org/wiki/guild http://wikipedia.org/wiki/anti-professionalism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/polity http://wikipedia.org/wiki/ecology_of_polities http://wikipedia.org/wiki/ecology_of_politics http://wikipedia.org/wiki/political_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/post-materialist_society http://wikipedia.org/wiki/green_political-economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/political_choice_theory http://wikipedia.org/wiki/full_cost_accounting http://wikipedia.org/wiki/tax,_tariff_and_trade http://wikipedia.org/wiki/peace_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/broken_window_fallacy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/experience_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/obligation_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/atom_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/air_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/water_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/bit_economy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/meme_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/gene_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/biopiracy http://wikipedia.org/wiki/genetic_manipulation http://wikipedia.org/wiki/genetic_modification http://wikipedia.org/wiki/life_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/reinsurance_markets http://wikipedia.org/wiki/assassination_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/negative_commodity_market http://wikipedia.org/wiki/decommodification http://wikipedia.org/wiki/deproductization http://wikipedia.org/wiki/nanomedicine http://wikipedia.org/wiki/nanotechnology http://wikipedia.org/wiki/gaia_theory http://wikipedia.org/wiki/carbon_chauvinism http://wikipedia.org/wiki/molecular_engineering http://wikipedia.org/wiki/technological_singularity http://wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_Three http://wikipedia.org/wiki/just_war http://wikipedia.org/wiki/human_capital_flight If you are not motivated yet, read Greenspeak. References Adapted from an article originally posted at http://recyclopedia.info under the GNU Free Documentation License.